


Mingle

by GetFighted



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Also kinda watersports, F/F, Grinding, Omorashi, Restraints, Sexual Content, Soft Girlfriends, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetFighted/pseuds/GetFighted
Summary: Fareeha's had a long day and Angela knows exactly what they need.





	Mingle

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHTY. 
> 
> Not only is this my first Overwatch fic, it's also my first f/f fic, and my first proper omo fic. 
> 
> So please, go easy on me. This was hard as heck to write. 
> 
> But I hope you like it anyways!
> 
> This was written for my Squish. You can find his omo twitter account [here](http://twitter.com/omotrash)
> 
> Go check him out! He's got quality content if you ask me. <3

Fareeha was quiet as she walked into the room, even the clunking of her suit seemed much less than usual. Her footsteps were slow and lethargic, and Angela beamed at her arrival. 

“Hi,” Angela said simply, standing from the small wooden chair she had been perched on for hours, setting her pen down definitively. “How was today?”  

Fareeha heaved a heavy sigh and sank into Angela’s open arms. Angela could feel the warmth from her suit sink through the fabric of her clothes and seep into her skin. Clearly she had been in the sun today, and Angela felt a pang of guilt as she thought about how warm and beat Fareeha must be beneath it. 

“You poor thing,” Angela muttered as she ran a hand through Fareeha’s dark, and slightly sweat-dampened hair. “Let’s get you out of this, yeah?” 

Fareeha nodded and gave a quick chaste kiss to the cool and dry skin of Angela’s cheek. “And then we lay down?” 

“Whatever you want,” responded Angela with the tiniest of smiles as she began to rid Fareeha of her suit. It wasn’t an easy job, but it was something she had gotten used to over time. And besides, the best part of the whole process was when the women she knew and loved stepped out and became just that much more touchable. So Angela dutifully stripped Fareeha of the heavy, clunky suit, and Fareeha simply watched on, watched Angela’s dainty but skilled hands do their work. 

"You know,” Angela began as the last piece fell to the ground, “you should really just take a day off.”

Fareeha stepped forward, clad down to nothing but a white tank top and the lightest of blue underwear. “Too much work to do,” she said softly, wrapping her tanned arms around Angela and walking her backwards. “They’d crumble without me.” 

Angela chuckled lightly as the back of her knees hit their bed and she toppled onto the plush pillowtop, Fareeha crashing down above her. “I crumble without you, too, you know.” 

The corner of Fareeha’s lips tugged into a lopsided grin as she cast her gaze down at Angela, from the soft curve of her chin down to the expanse of skin where her belly button lie, then all the way back up to her eyes. 

“Sappy.” 

Angela let out an airy laugh as Fareeha’s hands dipped beneath her shirt and pushed it further up her body until she had no choice but to let Fareeha rid her of the article. The cool air of their room hit her exposed upper body and she shivered under Fareeha’s weight. 

Fareeha was a lot of things. Passionate and fiery when the day was quick and flew, but also pensive and patient when the day was long. And tonight, as the sun set somewhere outside, Fareeha was slow and gentle as she ran a hand between Angela’s collarbones and between the definition of her breasts, straying on until her hand came to rest just on the waistband of her leggings. 

“May I?” 

Angela inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, losing herself in her thoughts if only for a moment. When she opened them back up, she found Fareeha’s gaze and shook her head. “Not tonight.” 

Fareeha’s brows knit in confusion. While she was perfectly accepting if Angela were truly not in the mood, the situation had never come up before. Angela was always willing, more than so. Fareeha had very little time to dwell on the problem before Angela’s hands skimmed up her arms and back down her torso, making quick work of lifting the white tank top off her tanned body. 

“Tonight, let’s worry about you.” 

“About me?” 

Deciding against giving an answer, Angela simply rolled them until she sat comfortably straddled on Fareeha’s waist. The blonde looked down at the younger, tilting her head in curiosity. 

“It’s been a long day in that suit, hasn’t it?” 

Fareeha regarded Angela carefully from below. “Yes...why?” 

“Have you taken it off at all today?” 

Fareeha shook her head and Angela smiled, pleased.

“Good.” 

She reached beneath the pillow below Fareeha’s head and pulled out a thin piece of familiar cloth. A small sort of fire lit in Fareeha’s eyes, and without being asked, she lifted her hands to one of the many wooden posts of the headboard. “Tying me up, Angela? Do you think I’m going to try to escape you tonight?” she chuckled. 

Angela shrugged and fastened the fabric around Fareeha’s wrists. Tight enough to keep her secure, but not so tight it was uncomfortable. “You might. How’s that feel?” 

“It’s good,” Fareeha said, although it was more of an exhaled breath than anything. She lifted her head to capture Angela’s lips that hovered not too far from her own. 

Angela was always sweet. Sweet like honey, or a melting popsicle on a hot summer’s day. Always the same, but never disappointing, and even in brief, sloppy kisses like these, Fareeha savoured the taste. 

When Angela pulled away, Fareeha made to chase the lingering taste, but her restraints only let her go so far and she was forced to fall back down onto the pillow with a light sigh. 

“Come back,” Fareeha pouted, tugging gently on the fabric around her wrists. “You’re so far now.” 

Angela shook her head again, running her hands up Fareeha’s sides, feeling the curves beneath her fingertips before they sought out her exposed breasts. Fareeha was always weak for Angela’s touch and she keened as Angela’s hands massaged just hard enough to make her eyes flutter shut. 

Angela shuffled back so she was situated atop the younger’s thighs and her fingers danced along the hem of Fareeha’s panties, across the front, and along the hem of her inner thigh, so close to somewhere much more intimate. Fareeha shuddered and let out a small, unsure laugh. 

“Is this why I’m tied up? So you can touch me wherever you’d like?” 

Angela smiled. “You say that like you’d stop me if you could.” She dragged her hand back up to below Fareeha’s navel, just above the hem, pressing with only minimal pressure. “But you won’t, and you wouldn’t.” 

Fareeha quirked a brow.

“Bold tonight, are we?” 

Angela applied a tiny bit more pressure, and watched on with amusement as Fareeha’s brows furrowed slightly and she shifted under Angela’s touch. “Maybe a little,” the elder confessed. 

Fareeha was the farthest thing from foolish or naive, and a curious look crossed her features as she surveyed the woman in her lap. Angela mindlessly massaged the spot she had pushed with a light, tentative, and maybe even explorative touch. “What is it you want tonight, Angela?” she asked carefully. 

Angela lowered her upper body to seek Fareeha’s lips. She kissed the woman below her gently, nothing more than a simple chaste taste, as a hand hung back to graze along Fareeha’s inner thighs. Angela felt the slight tremble beneath her fingers, revelled in the knowledge that she could take Fareeha down with nothing more than a smile and one simple touch. 

Fareeha was a powerful woman, a fierce leader, and a soldier. She spent her days in command, loud and demanding, fiery and bold. These were things Angela loved about her, things that made Angela’s heart pound in her chest, and pride simmer on the edges of her consciousness. But perhaps Angela’s favourite thing about Fareeha was how easily she softened in the elder’s presence. How fast fierce turned to gentle and weak in the knees, how fast loud turned to quiet whispers between them. 

So as Fareeha trembled in the slightest, Angela’s entire body grew warm and something akin to lust made its way to the forefront of her mind. She hovered over Fareeha for a moment, letting their mouths exist only millimeters apart, their hot breath mingling as Fareeha regarded Angela with a simple head tilt of curiosity. 

“Do you trust me?” Angela whispered. 

“Always,” Fareeha responded with ease. 

Angela patted her cheek affectionately, once, twice. “That’s my good girl.” 

Fareeha scoffed lightly as the blonde sat back up, a sound to appear disgruntled, but Angela knew better. Knew Fareeha better than that. 

There was a moment where Angela sat in silence, taking in the sight before her. Tanned, darkened skin shining slightly with sweat from the day and a blush creeping through the melanin on her cheeks. Fareeha’s eyes were soft and dark as she gently wiggled her hands in the restraints. Sculpted curves from hard work and dedication. 

“So tell me,” Angela started quietly, “how do you feel?” 

“How do I feel?” 

Angela hummed her confirmation. 

“I feel like...honestly, Ang, I feel like you might need to untie me.” 

Angela chuckled lowly, and let her fingertips trail along the warm expanse of Fareeha’s bare abdomen. Fareeha shuddered lightly. 

“That doesn’t sound like much fun. Why?” 

But Angela knew why. She could see the reason in the way Fareeha squirmed under her touch, the way her thighs subconsciously pressed together just slightly. The way her eyes darted to the left where an open bathroom door stood. 

“I have to... _ go _ ,” Fareeha said, a whisper to the tail end of her statement. 

Again Angela hummed, offering her acknowledgement. She lifted her gaze to Fareeha’s searching and questioning own. “You can hold it, can’t you?” 

“I-” 

“Wouldn’t want to stop now, would we?” 

“I suppose I could-” 

“You’re Fareeha Amari, surely you have a little self control.” She smirked. “And if not, that’s okay too.”

Fareeha blinked at Angela for a moment, blank-faced and wide-eyed. And then realization flooded her features. “You aren’t suggesting-” 

“Suggesting?” Angela chuckled softly. “Darling, I’m not suggesting.” Another moment of silence as Fareeha assessed Angela carefully, and Angela simply smiled in return. “So, love, again I’ll ask, how do you feel?” 

All traces of confusion and hesitation and worry seemed to leave Fareeha as she matched Angela’s amused grin. “I feel,  _ love _ , that you’re terrible at giving a lady a little heads up.” 

Angela took her opportunity to shift a little higher, letting her weight become a small torment that showed beautifully on Fareeha’s face. She gently reached out and ran a thumb over the last remnants of Fareeha’s smile. “Now where’s the fun in that? We both know you like it better this way.” 

A deep inhale from Fareeha, a single rush of filled lungs that came with dusted cheeks and dilated pupils, and that’s all Angela needed. She planted a small kiss where her thumb had been, satisfied and feeling victorious. 

“Such a long day,” Angela simpered. The elder minimally rolled her hips, gently grinding into the woman beneath her, leaving Fareeha with no time to respond and only widen her eyes in mild alarm. Angela felt the squirm of legs between her own. “I’m sorry, should I not?” 

All things considered, Fareeha was still determined at her core, and she shook her head simply. “I’m fine.” 

“Of course you are,” Angela agreed, letting her hips roll for a second time. A part of her wished she had let Fareeha strip her of her leggings. She could feel the heat radiating from Fareeha’s body, licking like flames at the spots where their bodies touched, and Angela cared to feel that fire on her skin, bare and inviting. 

But for now, Angela was content with the effect she was having on Fareeha. There was something oddly satisfying in watching her squirm beneath her, something oddly satisfying in knowing that she had all the control in the world and Fareeha was at her fingertips. 

She watched her own ministrations as she dragged her fingers lightly down Fareeha’s sides, along her curves, nothing more than a light tickle on her skin. Fareeha shuddered and gasped, her legs clamping tightly together and she stared wide-eyed and alarmed at Angela.

And Angela knew she had struck gold. 

A swooping sensation of excitement fled through her as she shimmied down Fareeha and gently positioned herself between the younger’s legs. For a moment, Fareeha tried to bring her knees up, push them together, but Angela was quick to place a hand between them, coaxing them open as Fareeha whimpered in embarrassment. 

Because there, between her legs, was the smallest patch of darkened blue on her panties, a dainty wet patch that had Fareeha’s cheeks blooming with red. 

“It was an accident-” 

“Accidents happen,” Angela replied lightly, but the smirk on her face should have gave her away. 

However, Fareeha was too far into shame as she shut her eyes and blocked out Angela’s tell-tale grin. 

“Look at me,” Angela whispered, running a hand along the inside of one of Fareeha’s widened thighs. Fareeha’s eyes fluttered open, found Angela’s gaze with ease. “Do you trust me?” 

Fareeha blinked at the question, the second time it had been asked. She nodded dutifully. “Of course I do, you know I do.” 

“Then keep these legs where they are, hmm? I’ll be back,” Angela said as she slipped off the bed and padded lightly to the dresser, sifting through the contents of the top drawer. She pulled the strips of fabric out, sliding it between her fingers. It was a silky material, soft and cool on her skin. 

“It’s been a while,” Fareeha commented from behind her, and Angela spun with the restraints in her hand. The fabric that held Fareeha’s hands to the headboard, they used that often. But these, these were much less familiar, mess less worn in and pliant, but just as exciting. Angela could see the twinkle of excitement swimming in Fareeha’s eyes. 

“It has,” Angela agreed. “But I think our mighty Fareeha Amari can handle them tonight, can’t she?” Angela’s voice dripped with a sweetness that Fareeha knew was compensating for her intentions. She walked back to the bed, pulling each of Fareeha’s ankles down and securing them to the underneath of the bed frame, just enough for the fabric to slide against her skin.

“You’ll let me know if it’s too much, right?” Angela asked quietly. This question was not a part of the moment, but an honest question with Fareeha’s comfort in mind. Because outside of this, outside of the heat and the lust and the teasing, Fareeha is  _ everything _ to Angela. 

Fareeha nodded and Angela grinned. 

As she looked over Fareeha again, legs spread wide open, arousal licked at the forefront of her mind like hot, erratic flames. Her panties - still donning a small wet spot - were thinner along the stretch that covered her mound, leaving very little to Angela’s imagination. 

The elder crawled back onto the bed, situating herself between Fareeha’s legs, where there was more than enough room. 

“I like you like this,” Angela commented softly, curiously running a hand along the small indent in Fareeha’s panties, and over the dark spot. “You look good.” Angela raised her hand, pushing her pointer finger against Fareeha’s lips. The younger parted them with ease, without needing to be asked, and the digit slipped in, grazing Fareeha’s tongue. “Do you taste good?” 

Fareeha groaned, the sound vibrating around Angela’s finger. “Good girl,” Angela said fondly, running the thumb of her other hand over the soft skin of Fareeha’s cheek. “Always such a good girl, aren’t you?” 

With nothing more than a huff of breath, “ _ Yes _ .” 

Retracting both hands, Angela climbed into Fareeha’s lap, making sure to place herself exactly where she knew would make Fareeha squirm and emit those sweet sounds Angela craved. 

Angela was not a cruel person by nature, no, not in the slightest. But there was something about the way Fareeha, such a strong and powerful woman, would bend at her will, submit to her, even if only a little, that made Angela’s blood feel electrified, made the colors around her feel vibrant and saturated. As Angela sat perched on Fareeha’s stomach, bounced once, twice, only a little, she watched with great fascination as Fareeha’s eyes fluttered shut and her brows knit together. Watched with great fascination as Fareeha’s body shuddered and she whimpered so sweetly. 

“Come on, love, you don’t need to suffer,” Angela taunted softly, knowing Fareeha was never one to turn down a challenge. She grinded against her again, feeling sparks of pleasure shoot through her with each drag. As Fareeha looked up at her, she knew she had her lover where she wanted her. That fiery gaze, that determination written in all her features, the parted lips to accommodate the way Fareeha’s breathing no longer came out in even puffs. 

“I’m fine,” Fareeha said, but the breathlessness of it gave her away. “I’m a good girl.” 

Angela smiled, all fond and all kind. “The best.” She rocked lightly, grinding herself on Fareeha. “But you know, good girls don’t -  _ ah! _ \- good girls don’t wet their panties.” Angela moaned softly, her chin tipping to her chest as she chased that small amount of pleasure. 

Fareeha whined low in her throat, her legs so desperately trying to pull together, tugging against the fabric. “Angela- I can’t-” she struggled, her brows knitting in light frustration. 

Angela’s body continued rocking, the soft fabric of her panties dragging along Fareeha’s skin. “Can’t what?” she whispered. She wanted to hear the woman beneath her say the words. 

“I can’t…” Fareeha drifted off, squeezing her eyes shut as if to block out the embarrassment as she succumbed. “I can’t hold it much longer.” 

Angel grinned down at Fareeha, dragging a comforting hand down the red and warm skin of her cheek. Victory and pride mingled in her chest. “Then don’t. You did so well, love,” Angela cooed. 

Fareeha exhaled a shaky breath. So shaky. Her legs trembled under Angela, that last bit of strength and confidence clinging to the edge of existence in convulsions. Angela reached behind her, ran a hand up the center of her panties, and Fareeha whimpered. She whimpered, and then she let go.

At first, all Angela felt was a tiny, miniscule wetness. Like a slip, a mistake, a minor unfocused moment in Fareeha’s battle. A gasp from Fareeha, and then the wetness grew, seeping through the fabric in a rush as Fareeha let go on an exhale and a moan. It coated Angela’s hand that remained placed and feeling, waiting, rubbing along the soaked fabric. 

“That’s it, darling. You’re doing so well,” Angela breathed. Fareeha was still beneath her, pliant and sated as she soaked the sheets below. Angela watched Fareeha’s features closely, watched her face fall lax, her cheeks burn red hot in humiliation and relief all at once. 

Angela could have waited. Her own desperation was near, but not peaked. But she let go anyways, still comfortably situated on Fareeha’s abdomen. At first trickle, Fareeha’s eyes snapped open and she sought out Angela’s gaze. As soon as she found it, Angela swooped down for a kiss. A gentle kiss, a lingering kiss that kept Fareeha’s face so close to hers as she spread wet warmth over Fareeha’s naked skin. It travelled down her sides to mingle with Fareeha’s on the sheet. It spread down her front, between the gentle dip between Fareeha’s breasts and off her shoulders to land on the sheets near her head.

Fareeha groaned as her skin glistened with gentle filth, her hips bucking up as best they could in arousal. “Angela,” Fareeha moaned, “Angela, untie me.” 

Angela ran a hand through the dampness that sat on Fareeha’s body, her own breathing heavy, laboured. “And what then?” she asked quietly, as she reached forward, her own limbs feeling featherlight and weighed down all at once. She untied the fabric around Fareeha’s wrists and within the second, Fareeha’s hands were grasping Angela’s face on either side, bringing her down into a messy kiss that was more teeth and desperation than anything else. 

Fareeha panted into Angela’s open mouth for a moment before she responded, running a hand down Angela's body to dip beneath the waistband of her wet leggings to find dampened, sensitive skin. “I think it’s your turn for a little attention.” 

Angela grinned. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please hit that kudos button if you did, and I'd love to hear your thoughts in the comments! ^____^ <3
> 
> You can also find me on twitter [here](http://twitter.com/getfighted_)! But I'm mostly a kpop fan account soooo....yeah. : )


End file.
